METRNL is a novel protein encoded by gene Metrnl, with a molecular weight about 30 kDa. The amino acid sequence of human METRNL was displayed in protein database of National Center for Biotechnology Information with sequence number NP_001004431.1. The tissue expression pattern and functions of Metrnl were seldom researched.
China Application of application No. CN200980137344.4 named “Therapeutic use of a growth factor METRNL” with Published Number CN102164611A showed that METRNL was also a kind of neural survival and growth factor with a role in neuronal protection and/or neural development. Hence, METRNL protein can be used for the treatment of diseases, disorders, or damages of the nervous system.
Diabetes is a metabolic disease characterized by high blood glucose due to insulin deficiency, insulin resistance or both of them. The high blood glucose in diabetes results in chronic damage and dysfunction to various tissues, especially eye, kidney, heart, blood vessel and nerve. Thus, developing new hypoglycemic drug is a hotspot and keystone in drug development.
Bodies of evidence demonstrate that hyperlipemia is an important risk factor for metabolic and cardiovascular diseases, such as type 2 diabetes, glucose intolerance, hypertension and atherosclerosis. Hence, it is meaningful to find new hypolipidemic target or drug.
So far, there have been no reports about the roles of Metrnl protein in preparation of hypoglycemic or hypolipidemic drugs.